1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical kits. More specifically, it relates to a spinal care kit designed so that the user can treat cervical and lumbar back problems at home. The kit includes various pain relief compounds, support devices, and instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Back problems cause many adverse effects to society. They are one of the most common causes of missed work, and can be very expensive for the sufferer or the insurer thereof when treatment is deferred or is long term. The present invention seeks to provide a kit that a health care provider can supply to patients that allows them to alleviate most of the common symptoms associated with lumbar and cervical back problems, especially in relation to disc problems. A number of patents were uncovered during a search that relate to the invention.
First is U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,366 issued on Aug. 11, 1953 to Higbee et al. This discloses a nurse's bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,969 issued on Sep. 3, 1957 to Barnett discloses a pocket sized container with a selection of diagnostic equipment, therapeutic instruments, and medications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,113 issued on May 9, 1989 to Friedland et al. discloses a dental treatment kit for persons untrained in dentistry. The kit includes instruments and medications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,981 issued on Jun. 2, 1992 to Crawford et al. discloses a prepackaged medical kit with a tourniquet and rolled gloves.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,679 issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Olsen discloses a leg lifting and exercising device. The device has a non-slip covering for foot placement and two handles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.